1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved therapeutic waterbed. The improved therapeutic waterbed has a structural member incorporated preferably inside a waterbed mattress suitable for operably accommodating thereon a plurality of water spray or ejecting means. The plurality of water spray or ejecting means are preferably arranged inside the mattress in a manner that would effectively provide a therapeutic benefit for a user. Moreover, the improved therapeutic waterbed apparatus and method of the present invention has operably incorporated therein a control means for controlling the features or characteristics of the water inside the mattress.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In order to provide a medical type bed for patients, a bed has been provided, e.g., as in U.S. Pat. No. 665,243 filed Oct. 30, 1899 and issued on Jan. 1, 1901 to Adolfo Luria wherein a bed mattress is adapted to be inflated with hot water or air is disclosed. Here, the water inside the mattress may be heated by a member incorporated therein having a coiled configuration. The coiled member is connected to a water heater for circulating hot water therein. It is clear, however, that the Luria patent has no circulating water which is to be induced inside the mattress. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,568 filed Aug. 2, 1960 and issued on Apr. 16, 1963 to Harry Whitesell; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,062 filed Mar. 25, 1976 and issued on Oct. 17, 1978 to Richard P. Anderson, a mattress suitable for accommodating water therein to allow said mattress to be vibrated at desired positions, as in Whitesell, and a waterbed for allowing a pump to generate rushing water therein, as in Anderson (see also U.S. Pat. No. 773,828 filed on Aug. 20, 1902 and issued on Nov. 1, 1904 to John and William Titus). In either Whitesell or Anderson or Titus, however, no means are disclosed for specifically circulating water to particularly direct generated water pressure onto desired bodily areas of a user. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,215 filed July 11, 1977 and issued on Sept. 19, 1978 to Philip J. Santo, an accessory control for a waterbed for controlling certain accessories like a pump filling or emptying the waterbed, a vibrator, a sound system and a mechanism to control the environment of the room in which the waterbed is located. Here, however, no control means are provided for controlling a plurality of spray or ejecting means therethroughout the waterbed mattress as in Applicant'invention.
A dire was therefore felt to provide an improved therapeutic waterbed having a plurality of water spray or ejecting means suitable for specifically located in desired areas for therapeutic benefits for a user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved therapeutic waterbed suitable for having a mattress capable of accommodating therein a structural member with a plurality of spray or ejecting means directed to desired locations for purposes of therapeutically or medically benefitting a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a an improved therapeutic waterbed suitable for having water recirculating pump in conjunction with a motor for operating said plurality of spray or ejecting means.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved therapeutic waterbed suitable for having a control means for manipulating desired features of the waterbed environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved therapeutic waterbed which can be easily and economically produced, yet sturdy in construction and highly efficient in operation.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved therapeutic waterbed which is constructed with extreme simplicity, embodying simple parts, yet highly efficient in operation and capable of being retailed for a low price, long-lasting in use, and convenient to handle.